


Поправка 49

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fucking, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Сорок девятая поправка Военного Устава гласит, что для установления более плотной связи и взаимопонимания командир-альфа может в любой момент принудить подчиненного-омегу к сексу. Райнхарду пришлось испытать ее действие на себе.
Relationships: German fon Lüneburg/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Поправка 49

Совещание закончилось. Идея Люнебурга о начале полномасштабной атаки была принята без какого-либо обсуждения; даже когда Гриммельсхаузен спросил мнение Райнхарда, Люнебург не позволил ему высказаться. Более того, он попросил Райнхарда задержаться, и, пока остальные адмиралы выходили из зала, Люнебург, чуть наклонившись, негромко, но внятно произнес:

— В соответствии с сорок девятой поправкой к Воинскому Уставу я приказываю вам пойти со мной.

Райнхард вспыхнул. Первым порывом было выплюнуть в наглое, ухмыляющееся лицо: «Ни за что!» — но закон был не на его стороне, и Люнебург прекрасно это знал.

Этикет предписывал омеге изъявить благодарность за то, что его признали стоящим такой чести, но Райнхард лишь кивнул и на негнущихся ногах пошел за Люнебургом.

Сорок девятая поправка гласила, что для установления более плотной связи и взаимопонимания командир-альфа может в любой момент принудить подчиненного-омегу к сексу. В самой поправке формулировка, конечно, была более расплывчатой и изящной, но смысла это не меняло. В любом случае отказ рассматривался как дезертирство и карался смертью.

Конечно же, это было придумано вовсе не для «взаимопонимания», а лишь в интересах высокопоставленных альф. 

До сих пор Райнхарду не приходилось сталкиваться с этой поправкой применительно к себе, но буквально неделю назад он стал совершеннолетним. Стоило ожидать, что Люнебург будет первым, но далеко не последним, кто захочет использовать свою власть и положение таким образом. А значит, Райнхарду нужно как можно быстрее сделать так, чтобы над ним не осталось командиров.

— Добро пожаловать, — издевательски поклонился Люнебург, пропуская Райнхарда в свою каюту. 

Тот не ответил. 

— Не стоит быть таким букой, — промурлыкал Люнебург, заправляя золотистую прядь за ухо Райнхарда, а потом привлек его к себе и поцеловал.

Райнхард не сопротивлялся, но и не отвечал. Он стоически терпел, пока Люнебург терзал его губы, проталкивал в рот язык и лапал за задницу.

Достаточно распалившись, Люнебург начал расстегивать китель.

— Раздевайся, — приказал он, тяжело дыша.

Отвернувшись, Райнхард начал медленно, через силу, снимать форму. Он надеялся, что Люнебург нагнет его, спустив штаны, и на этом все закончится. Но тот хотел получить как можно больше, и Райнхарду пришлось вытерпеть и то, как жадно шарили по его телу ладони, и влажные прикосновения к самым неожиданным местам.

Наконец Люнебург толкнул его на кровать. Райнхард упал на спину, но быстро перевернулся на живот: смотреть Люнебургу в лицо он не собирался.

— Молодец, — похвалил тот. — Знаешь, как правильно подставлять свою задницу альфе, да? 

Спустя пару мгновений Люнебург тяжело опустился рядом. 

— Раздвинь ягодицы, — приказал он.

Райнхард повиновался, и внутрь немедленно проникли сразу два пальца, обильно увлажненные смазкой.

— А ты неплохо растянут, — хмыкнул Люнебург. — Кто-то явно часто пользует твой зад. Этот твой рыжеволосый дружок, верно?

Райнхард не ответил. Он в красках представлял, как Люнебургу отрубают руки.

Особо долгой и вдумчивой подготовкой Люнебург не озаботился. Решив, что с него достаточно, он рывком поднял Райнхарда, заставляя встать на четвереньки. Выдавил еще немного смазки на член, а потом засунул кончик дозатора внутрь Райнхарда.

— Хочу, чтобы твоя задница хлюпала, как в течку, — пояснил он, надавливая несколько раз.

Райнхард сжал зубы и закрыл глаза. «Взаимопонимание»? Скорее уж все происходящее рождало в нем горячее желание убивать. Люнебург наверняка об этом догадывался и наслаждался ненавистью бессильной омеги, как изысканной приправой.

Он несколько раз похлопал членом по входу, а затем ввел внутрь головку и сразу же вынул с громким хлюпающим звуком.

— Отлично, — пробормотал он и повторил этот трюк еще несколько раз.

Каждое проникновение заставляло Райнхарда вздрагивать от отвращения. То, как Люнебург бесцеремонно пользовался его телом, рождало внутри него яростный протест. 

Наигравшись, Люнебург протолкнул член на всю длину, и Райнхард изо всех сил прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать. Член у Люнебурга был крупный, длинный, он растягивал и распирал изнутри.

— Двигайся, — приказал Люнебург.

«Ненавижу. Ненавижу. Ненавижу», — стучало в голове у Райнхарда, пока он двигал бедрами, насаживаясь на член. 

Видимо, слишком медленно для Люнебурга — тот вскоре остановил его и начал вбиваться сам, придерживая за поясницу. Он быстро и резко вгонял член в Райнхарда, с каждым движением прижимаясь ко входу узлом. Единственное, что не могло не радовать: перед боем Люнебург не решится на сцепку, слишком много времени она отнимает.

Люнебург дышал все тяжелее, двигался все быстрее и кончил с хриплым рыком. Он толкнулся еще несколько раз, а потом вынул член и ладонями развел ягодицы, любуясь на то, как из Райнхарда вытекает его сперма.

— Свободен, — наконец сказал он, вытягиваясь на постели.

Райнхард встал, обтер задницу полотенцем, лежавшим на тумбочке, — Люнебург хмыкнул, но возражать не стал, — оделся и вышел, не отдав честь.

Впрочем, в некотором смысле именно этим он и занимался все это время, не так ли?

Говорить Кирхайсу о том, что произошло, Райнхард не стал. Не только потому, что это было слишком унизительно, но и опасаясь за самого Кирхайса. Если тот не сможет сдержаться, если попытается отомстить Люнебургу — это может выйти ему боком.

Только несколько лет спустя, уже став самым влиятельным человеком в Империи, Райнхард смог рассказать об этом.

Он как раз взялся за реформирование Воинского устава и безжалостно вычеркивал из него все пункты и поправки, казавшиеся ему несправедливыми. Сорок девятую поправку он вычеркнул первой. 

Они вместе пересматривали устав, сидя на диване в гостиной своего дома. Когда Кирхайс дошел до этой поправки, то нахмурился.

— Это одна из самых омерзительных вещей в нашем уставе, — сказал он. — Я всегда боялся, что кто-то придумает использовать ее на тебе. Хорошо, что этого не произошло.

Райнхард сглотнул — в горле стоял ком.

— Вообще-то, — признался он, — произошло.

Кирхайс поднял голову от бумаг и посмотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— Кто? — глухо спросил он.

Было совершенно очевидно, что тому, чье имя назовет Райнхард, жить оставалось совсем недолго.

— Люнебург.

Кирхайс кивнул и ничего не ответил. Только грудь его вздымалась от частого и неровного дыхания.

— Я не стал говорить тебе, — Райнхард накрыл его сжатый кулак ладонью. — Мы все равно ничего не могли сделать.

— Да, — подтвердил Кирхайс. — Тогда не могли. А теперь он мертв.

— Даже жаль, да? — нервно усмехнулся Райнхард.

— Очень, — согласился Кирхайс.

Они еще несколько минут сидели молча, взявшись за руки, а потом вернулись к Уставу.

Но еще долго тишину в гостиной нарушал лишь шелест бумаг.


End file.
